the Magical Legend of Leprechaunmon
by Lady Jamboreemon
Summary: This story is of a Digimon who, like a Dragon Rider, bonds to a creature. However, it's not a dragon but a Jimmer, one of my OCs. There are various themes in the story, but it's mainly Digimoncentric. Please enjoy because I do not want to give it all away. However, any weird words (i.e) Japanese names and such will be in itallic
1. Chapter 1 and So It Begins

_**Introduction and So It Begins**_

One afternoon in County Meath, Ireland, a woman was just sitting in her house with her husband. Seamus McJemric was wearing a green shirt and shorts. The shorts weren't green, but that didn't matter as he liked the other colors. Molly, his wife, was wearing a red top and pants to match. Her clothing was also short sleeved for summertime. The McJemrics loved Ireland and were going to die there. They had been trying to have children for a while now, but nothing had come of it yet, or so they thought. However, Molly had gone to the doctor today just to see if she was pregnant this time, and that's where our story begins. "He's a boy, an from what I see, he's goin' ta look like ya did on yare birthday!" the woman said excitedly as she passed her husband the ultrasound photo. Indeed, Seamus could see some elfin features to the kid's frame, for Mr. McJemric had been different the night of his birth. A long time ago, Seamus' grandmother had charmed him to turn into his former Leprechaun self on St. Patrick's Day, the day of his birth. In fact, that's how Patrick became his middle name. Now, at the current time while they were dining, Seamus wondered if raising a little leprechaun would be different than doing so for a normal child.

None of the McJemrics had experience with magical children of any type, but they had read about them in books. In fact, Molly had also gone to the book store to get another of these volumes, which they had on hand just in case something like this showed up. The time passed, and on around December 9th, the baby was born. His parents had decided that Shrekory would fit nicely behind Patrick for a middle name's second, so that's what happened. "I'm just glad we have a wee one of our own to raise dear," Seamus Sr. said that night as they were still in the hospital for a little bit. Molly was wondering why they were staying here, but in a matter of moments, the delivery doctor came in. She was a woman, native to the country, and as she handed the baby over, she spoke: "I've never seen that before.

It was amazin'!" she added before leaving again. She had been speaking about the baby himself looking like a tiny version of Seamus McJemric's leprechaun form. The kid was a Digimon just like his parents; however, unlike his father, the child wouldn't be able to turn into his elf self by will or otherwise. He would have to learn everything he'd need to know about Ireland's culture and stuff soon, but not right yet. Little did anyone know though, was some people were watching what was happening but not obtrusively, of course. Hopefully the McJemrics would, once again, meet these people one day.

Meanwhile, at a school, a white bearded man was sitting in his round office with different portraits covering the walls. These portraits were really sleeping, so he spoke to someone else. "What is it Minerva?" the man, Albus Dumbledore, said, looking at the other professor over his half-moon spectacles. "Remember earlier when you extracted the memories of Seamus McJemric's wife and somehow made them self-updating?" the Scottish witch replied. Albus did remember that day, for the Irish woman had been in the castle's hospital wing for some reason. As you might have guessed, this was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I think she's ..." Professor McGonagall didn't have time to finish her statement though, for a woman came into an Irish hospital room with a baby leprechaun. The child was crying softly but didn't lift a hand to do anything although he wouldn't have known what he was doing.

"I've read that they have the full magical powers of adults," McGonagall said with a whisper, more of fear for the family rather than anything else. "He needs to learn how to use his craft before something dangerous occurs," the wizard agreed while going over to a perch beside the main door. "Fawkes! Please keep an eye on the leprechaun boy as well as his magic when you can spare it," Dumbledore whispered to the red and gold phoenix standing there. The bird trilled a bit, but then it went on for a while: "#What should I do if/when the boy starts showing signs of knowing about his magic?# Let me know as soon as he uses magic in the first place, not when he finds out what things do," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I will tell Rubeus, and you can go back to Gryffindoor Minerva," the Headmaster finished. Fawkes decided he'd visit the McJemric's once a week and stay for a while where they could hardly spot him. Ireland had its own version of a phoenix, which only called to warn of coming rain, so Fawkes would have to do some on-the-scene research to gage the colors and other features of the Augurey.

The McJemrics left the hospital some days later with little Seamus Jr. "I'm glad we finally have a wee one ta raise of our own," the kid's father repeated after he and his wife were in bed for a while one night. They were listening to a baby monitor just in case the child needed them. Apparently, he was doing all right for now, so the parents went to sleep at last. This happened for a while longer, the adult McJemrics getting used to parenthood, and the baby getting the attention he needed. However, one day would change everyone's life forever as Seamus and his wife were sitting in the living room. It had rained some during that week, but that wasn't the oddity they were next to experience. All of a sudden upon Seamus Sr. looking away from his son to which he was holding, the kid appeared to vanish before his eyes.

He wasn't really gone, for his father was still holding him, but he couldn't see the child's features anymore. Upon looking back, Seamus Jr. was "visible" again. "That's weird!" Molly said before there was a flash of fire. A golden feather floated down to the boy's little outstretched hand, and he caught it. However, before he could put it in his mouth, his father gently took it away, looked at it, and wondered. "Who sent this, and ..." Mr. McJemric couldn't get an answer as a silvery shape appeared. It was the same bird, in theory at least, that the feather had come from. The Patronus' beak moved as Albus Dumbledore's voice spoke: "Seamus and Molly McJemric! I have received word that your son can do magic now although it isn't much. There will be a man coming in a few years or so that will help you," the phoenix Patronus pointed a gold taloned foot at Seamus Sr, "teach your son how to use his elfcraft wisely and safely."

Before the bird disappeared into silvery mist, Albus said that the man's name was familiar to the others, Rubeus Hagrid. He also added that he knew a great deal about magical creatures. "Well! I guess you're goin' ta have ta keep yare magic down until this Hagrid person comes son," Seamus Sr. said now. A few minutes had elapsed from the phoenix's departure. Both parents began reading the books again, taking notes on certain matters. They were on magical babies like Seamus, his kind in fact. However, they didn't tell what to do if some magic was used accidentally; they just said what Professor McGonagall had read back then. "I guess we'll have to wait until Rubeus comes to show us some things then huh?" Molly said now as she held the leprechaun to her. As the woman prepared to nurse again, she wondered how the child could do that. "Surely they're not small enough fer im," she wondered in thought.

Of course, she was talking about her milk-filled breasts, but no one else noticed as the feeding continued. Seamus Jr. was hurting her a little, yet it wasn't all because of his small size. "Maybe this'll help honey," the woman's husband said, producing a special coin out of his pants pocket. This had never been done before, but none of the McJemrics needed to use the coin either until now. As the cold metal touched the baby's skin, he broke away from Molly's breast and started shrieking. At that time, several flashes of light were seen. Seamus took the coin from around his child's neck several minutes after this, for he was noticing humanlike behaviors. "That's what it does my dear!" the man said with astonishment as his son quietly and rapidly slipped back into leprechaun mode.

"Ya can't do tha ter the baby yet!" the half-giant boomed, watching the proceedings from Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve. "I trust he knows what tha thing does to wee ones like im," he added as he heard the child screaming. Whether he was in pain or what wasn't the issue, but when his father had taken the currency, Rubeus was more disappointed with his friend than anything. Not because Seamus Jr. wasn't human anymore, for Hagrid didn't want him to be, but aside from those few traits, the kid would never be able to be human unless he Digivolved into his Champion form. Yes, Hagrid knew the little one was a Digimon like his parents, but the baby obviously didn't yet. He didn't even know he was a leprechaun. However, for some reason or another, he almost certainly knew what that coin would've done to him.

"You might have to journey to Ireland sooner than you think," McGonagall said later as she was also present. Fawkes was once more sent to the McJemrics, but before he left, he was to gain some hair from Seamus Jr's head. Upon the bird's return, Severus Snape was in Dumbledore's office. He'd been working late in the Potions lab, but he was also interested in the leprechaun's case, after it was fully explained, of course. The baby's hair was put into a potion just to see that it exactly matched his leprechaun father's. didn't for a while, but afterward, it almost did.

"Apparently, his genes don't go all the way across the pool yet," Severus said in his cool, silky way. The rest agreed, but hopefully the hair color would change again over time. If not, that'd be fine; it just had to come close. Aside from that though, Rubeus Hagrid said the child was cute, almost wanting to go and get him right now so as to hold him. "I think tha was neat gettin' ter watch him bein' born," the man said with a little sparkling of tears in his beetle black eyes. "Blimey!" he said after a while before going out of the office.

_The Daily Prophet_ was buzzing about the leprechaun's birth, but hopefully, Rita Skeeter wouldn't try to lie about anything this time. Maybe if she did, someone else could take over the reporting if the McJemric's wanted that that is. Neither Molly nor her husband had noticed newspaper reporters and photographers at the hospital, but they weren't looking either. "I just hope nothin' goes wrong before I can get their," Hagrid said the next morning as he sat beside Professor Flitwick at the staff table. The rest of the school year was filled with no talk about the little leprechaun, but Hagrid did have a Care of Magical Creatures Class on the subject although none of the present ones showed up for it. It would've been cool for the students though; they've never really seen a baby leprechaun before, so they wanted to get the chance. Hagrid said that maybe he'd bring little Seamus for a few days later on in his life, but that's all. The students were saddened by that even though they'd be happy to know the truth sooner or later.

The McJemrics were pleased with their bundle of joy. However, what they do not know is, he'd be up to doing more complex magic and mischief sooner than they think. The incident happened one day while Molly was watching her boy nap. Of course, he was still in his crib in his own room. Suddenly, upon gazing at his form for a while, his mother heard a tinkling noise. It persisted throughout the spell, which was unknowingly keeping him airborne. Running quickly out of the room after making sure there was a pillow under the boy should he fall, Mrs. McJemric went to get her husband. He'd been working on an undisclosed project for some time, yet it would hopefully be used later. The end result would be a pair of step dancing shoes. Obviously, Seamus could not know his grown son's foot size, or even if he would be able to wear them as his Training form of McJemramon. Yet the older man tried to make people happy when he could.

"Maybe he'll get to dance in these one day," Seamus McJemric thought to himself, actually whispering it a little before the room's door was banged on with what sounded like a pot. "Jimmy! You're, our son's levitatin' in mid air, an ..." Molly couldn't go on, for there was a loud crash! However, Seamus Sr. journeyed upward again. This scared his wife as he'd often do this in his elf form although she didn't mind it right at present as he popped up from underground. "What was that? Was that you Seamus?" Molly asked. However, after the man replied in the negative, they went to do some research on the matter. Little Seamus was crying, for he'd fallen but not on the pillow set for him. His father told him it'd be all right, and that he'd get more than a small scratch and bump on the head in future life. Of course, he'd said it in a nice way, but the baby still cried. "We need to call Rubeus Hagrid ... now!" Molly said before a flash of fire stopped her next words.

"#I understand that you're son performed a more bigger show of magic today?#" a soft male British voice said into the adult McJemrics' heads. "Yes Fawkes, and why can we understand you?" Molly replied. The bird didn't answer with anything for a while, but then he said, "#Maybe because you are believers in good magic.#" "Maybe!" Seamus said while still rocking his son. "I think we um ..." he added to his wife who knew immediately what he was trying to say by showing. "Oh, sorry!" she said before rushing off with the little one. Upon coming back with a freshly nappied baby in her arms, Mrs. McJemric wondered when Hagrid would arrive, but there were several booms at the front door in a matter of moments. A somewhat large motor bike rested against a garden wall, and the man who'd been astride it wasn't any slouch.

He was twice as wide and thrice as tall as a normal human, yet suddenly, Molly remembered. "Rubeus is here James!" she said, both aloud to her husband across the room and to her son at the same time. It has been said that the Celtic person's tongue is not physically capable of sounding out the letter j, but I think that's just hogwash. At least in my stories, they can and do; however, the adult McJemrics try to keep to the Irish as much as possible. "Hello sir and madam. Nice ter meet yeh again," the Scottish sonorous of Hagrid's voice boomed as he was about to enter the dwelling. Seamus Jr. was enthralled with the half-giant's beard when he was gently taken from his mother's arms. "Ooo!" the man said a little louder than he wanted to, for little Seamus was pulling the hair hard.

"I guess e likes ya Hagrid," the elder McJemric said before leaving them alone for a while. It was no problem for the huge man when the boy did a few pieces of magic. "Tha's nice dear, but ya need to control that magic you're usin'," Hagrid replied. Seamus II didn't understand; however, with a few touches and other stuff, he did. The rest of the visit went as smoothly as it could, and Hagrid left soon afterward. "I'll be back one day, so we can get im trained in magic," the half-giant said before kick-starting Sirius Black's motorcycle to life. "Goodbye all until next time," he added before driving too far out of sight. After a while, all three McJemrics heard the motor sound as if it were in the air. In fact, it was as Rubeus Hagrid flew over Ireland. The bike was pretty much his only method of transportation, for thestrals, hippogriffs, and other normal devices of wizarding flight weren't able to hold the Entish man. Since he couldn't do magic, he couldn't Apparate either, and thank God because it would probably sound like a thunderous bang

"That's amazin'!" Molly said as her son tried looking at the bike again. "It's gone sweetie," she finally replied with a bit of a dreadful tone. She wanted Hagrid to stay around longer, for these times would be tough. However, Seamus Sr. would do his best at the teaching for the moment. That happened when he was three and wanting to know about his gifts. Taking him aside for a little while, for he'd apparently done some unpracticed magic in a crowd, Mr. McJemric decided to start the training. He knew the boy probably wouldn't get it now, but as he demonstrated, his son would hopefully be able to model it one day.

"Good job dear!" Seamus I said as his son unknowingly cast the same spell from an earlier demo. None of them were saying anything to accompany the hand gestures; you didn't have to for elfin magic. You just had to think about what you want to happen, and move your hands in a certain way, snap your fingers, or whatnot. This went on for a while, but afterward, both leprechauns were tired mentally and physically. "Well that's enough for today don't ya think?" Molly asked to her husband's agreeing nod. "I guess," he said, almost acting as if he to were a little kid again.

Training sessions were pretty much standard, and both leprechauns were learning from each other at the same time. "Cool!" Seamus I replied after his son had produced gold out of thin air. The elder monster had also said it was more to do with wish magic than the hand gestures. If a leprechaun didn't wish for the right thing, but did the appropriate gesture, nothing would happen. However, the monster made an exception to this rule, but it was for all little people. No elf of any type could wish for a love, not directly at least although they could wish to love. In other words, little people couldn't wish for a love of their own, yet they can wish others love and stuff. This might be explained more thoroughly later.

For now, Seamus Jr. was around five or six, and his growth was still normal. "What about that Hagrid guy?" the boy said one day, and his father wondered too. "Will he come back an train me more in magic then? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he might son," Mr. McJemric said before falling silent. Two weeks later, as they were sitting down to lunch, the unmistakable roar of the motor bike was heard over the house. "Is that him?" Seamus II asked, obviously not remembering how the bike sounded. "I would say!" Molly said before bundling the child up. It was a little colder today, yet Hagrid didn't really want to train inside.

He had asked some months back if the unknown room could be used, and Seamus I said a quick no. "Ya wouldn't be able to fit in there anyway," he replied before they had laughed together. They had been talking through a special three-way mirror Seamus Sr. used every now and again. These weren't much, just little four-leaf-clovers trapped between two panes of glass. If you have ever read _Harry Potter and the Order of the _Phoenix, you would have read about how a similar mirror was used between Sirius and Mr. Potter. One of these mirror parts would go to Seamus Jr. whenever his parents deemed the time appropriate. As Hagrid came through the door, the boy gasped upon the sight. "Yeh don remember me I don guess, but I'm the man whose beard I had teh get yare hands out of when yeh were a baby." Seamus Jr. smiled at that, yet he was a little frightened.

A/N I hope you liked this part of the tale, and I will update soon. Please review if you have any questions or concerns, yet comments would be appreciated as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Rubeus Hagrid

_**Chapter 1. Rubeus Hagrid**_

"Who are you sir?" the boy wanted to know, and his parents stepped out of the room for a while. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o keys and grounds at Hogwarts!" Seamus II wanted to know what that was, and the half-giant explained before ushering his tiny friend outside. "Ya don need ter be afraid o me sonny Jim although my size might look imposin'." The boy had to give his friend that; his size did give him away as not totally human. "So what have yeh learned already?" Hagrid asked, and the lesson started.

"Very good!" the half-giant replied after the test was completed, Seamus not having known about that earlier. After the short lesson, the professor said he had to return home. "Hey! Maybe one day I might bring yeh to the school, so yeh can meet some o me students. Yeh might have forgotten that I'm a Care of Magical Creatures Teacher too," Hagrid replied. He hopped back onto Sirius' motorbike, and the kid wanted to join. "Fer a little bit then I spose," the half-giant said, reaching down and hoisting Seamus II up. They flew around the county for a while, Hagrid showing some of the items he'd installed on the bike, and Seamus watching intently.

"Won't those Mug ... whatever they ares catch us?" the boy said as fire erupted from the tail pipe. "Not now," Hagrid said proudly as he pushed another button. "Kind of like me huh?" the kid said, noticing that the bike had become invisible. "Yeah I guess it is," the other said before noticing something.

He didn't mean to have done it, but he was flying over the rest of Ireland with the little leprechaun. Contacting Molly and her husband, the half-giant asked if it would be all right if Seamus went to Hogwarts. Both Molly and her husband trust Hagrid, but for now, they suspended that." How did you do that without speaking?" Seamus said as they turned around, still flying. Hagrid didn't speak for a while, but when he did, he said that he had spoken through the mirror piece. "Why didn't I hear it then?" the boy said a little sadly, his Irish still good.

"Don worry abou that my friend," Hagrid said as moments later, they landed in the drive. Seamus knew they'd somehow Apparated, but that didn't matter as he was helped down again. "Will I have to get that memory thing now?" he asked, and the half-giant knew what he was talking about. "Na! Yeh won tell any Muggles will yeh?" The boy nodded, but he hoped he could tell his parents. Hagrid said he could, but if word got out that he'd told a Muggle child, he'd not be going to Hogwarts at all.

"What about if I modify it a ..." Seamus didn't get a chance to finish, for the motorbike had been kicked into life. A second later, Hagrid had driven out of the parking lot. "Can I modify it some so that you're not in it and the flying bike's just part of a dream?" the boy said to his friend's disappointed head shake. "What about if I dreamt the whole thing?" Seamus added, and the half-giant soon relented. However, he knew that, with the kid's heritage, he'd be a hard egg to boil if you know what I mean.

Seamus II went to school for many weeks before he brought up what had happened to him. He didn't want to say the half-giant's name though. He didn't even tell that much about the guy's appearance. The other students had a good laugh though as the story was told. Hopefully Hagrid wouldn't skin the elf alive later. "What was his name?" someone said, bugging the little leprechaun for the umpteenth time. "If you want to know, I am sorry, but you've got to take it up with the man himself!" Seamus said before dropping the subject.

Some kids gave him glares all through school that day, and some even made silly noises of disgust. Finally, having enough of it one day, Seamus vanished from sight just as someone looked away from him. "Cool trick! Can you show us that?" a kid said, but something hit him on the knee cap later. It was a shoemaker's hammer, and as Seamus went back to his own seat, he hid the item under his bottom. Luckily, the teacher was somewhere else, so that was good.

"Wow!" someone said after the day had ended. "I never knew you were ... Shhh!" the elfling said before falling silent for a bit. "That's for you to know and no one else to find out okay?" Seamus II asked. The other kids present said they'd comply, and they then boarded the bus home. However, some of the younger ones started singing about the little Digimon, but he didn't mind, that much. He never joined in either, so hopefully, they wouldn't keep it up for long.

The weeks passed in what Seamus could only say was a blur. However, he had gone to school for all of them. He had also heard that he'd be going to Hogwarts with Hagrid. "Can't wait for that day!" the elfling said now. "It'll be here sooner than you know son," Molly said with her husband's agreeing nod. "Although he won't be able to teach you more magic, Hagrid will keep you for a little while, just until he gets done with the current unit of study on the little people," Seamus I replied. The kid didn't know how long the session had left to go, but he'd make every moment count.

Suddenly, something dropped down, and Seamus I moved it out of the way with a foot. "It's a portkey although it's not yet active. If it were, and I touched it, I'd disappear. "Well I'm glad it's not active!" Seamus II said before trying to grab at the portkey. "Just wait my dear boy," the elder McJemric said. It was summer now, but the kid didn't want to wait until the correct time. He did though, and late that night,, a light went off in the device before it started shaking just like it had when Rubeus put the portkey spell upon it. From under his parents' watchful eyes, the boy picked up the portkey.

Before it whooshed him off to Hogwarts grounds, for that's where Hagrid had it set to, Molly and her husband said goodbye to their son. "Will I need my clothes or anything?" he said. Molly assured him that there would be provisions already made. "Maybe I could just wear one of the House-Elves' things at least for a bit!" Seamus II replied, thinking that if he were to walk around the castle before the appropriate Care of Magical Creatures class, he could at least fit in with the other elves. He knew what those creatures wore, not much more than pillow cases, tea towels, and such. Although, it'd be good enough as the portkey device gave a pretty hearty tug at Seamus II's belly button. "Very odd!" he said, having to scream kind of strangely as he vanished from Ireland.

Realizing he'd be almost alone in this new world, no matter for how short a time, he almost started to cry. Before he could though, someone told him, "Have to let go now my dear." He was a little frightened of the drop as he looked down, but Seamus obeyed the order, or was it a request? No one knew, but as the Digimon hit the ground, oddly on his feet, the other wrapped him up in two strong arms. "Rubeus Hagrid!" the child thought, but he said the half-giant's last name aloud. "How'd ya land on yare feet my dear leprechaun?" he asked, but Seamus didn't really want to talk about it right now!

However, he did, saying that he didn't want to land any way else. He'd heard of the portkey before, actually when Hagrid had said it back then, but Seamus didn't want to land wrongly from the use of such a device. "Now my dear!" the half-giant said, bringing the elf into his house. "Wow!" Seamus added as Fang, the boar hound, wanted to greet the other creature. The large man prevented this though, saying that they would have plenty of time to make friends. Just so the kid wouldn't get "attacked" in the night, Rubeus said that he'd sleep in the elves quarters in the castle.

"Cool! However, why would I get attack ...?" Seamus knew why as three other people came into the house, and Fang nicely started baring down on one. Just when he had heard the door open, Mr. McJemric made himself invisible, but after the students were gone, possibly Harry Potter and his friends, the kid reappeared. "Very good dear!" Hagrid said before getting a smallish bag out from under his bed. "This is one of the nicest things House-Elves have to wear, so you'll be actin' like one fer a while, all righ?" Seamus, already knowing a little about those elves, said he'd comply with whatever anyone offered.

After putting on the clothing, the leprechaun was escorted to the castle by a boy with red hair. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," the red-head said as he introduced everyone else. "I've heard o of you all!" Seamus said, not using his Irish accent for a bit just in case no one liked that. "You're taller than an average House-Elf!" Hermione said, but seconds later, the McJemric boy shrank to what he supposed a normal House-Elf stood at for height. "He's not a House-Elf!" Ron said, clearly impressed at the way the leprechaun just vanished after getting bugged about his transformation. "I think he needs to see our Seamus Finnigan then," Hermione said.

However, none of them said anything else. Finding their new friend near one of the House-Elves, Harry asked if he wanted to head to Gryffindoor for a while. "That's our house here," the boy added. Seamus said a short, "No thanks, but thank you anyway." That was okay with everyone, and the next thing he knew, the McJemric boy was bustled into a waiting elf's arms. She was a little shorter than he was, for the leprechaun hadn't managed to get the exact height right. However, she was nice, he thought. "Wonder why she smells of potions used for possible healing though?" the Irish Digimon thought. He didn't get a chance to say/do anything else though as Misty, the healing elf, wondered about the green appearance.

Trying to school himself into some other guise, so the healer wouldn't know, the leprechaun made it, barely. "That's better, right?" he said, getting back into speaking just a little Irish again. The others said a quick yes, and the leprechaun finally met Dobby, the elf that had previously been the Malfoy's. They talked for a bit, and Seamus knew that the summer was just upon the Hogwarts student population as well. "I guess mine was a little early for startin' huh?" the leprechaun asked. None of the others knew, but they wouldn't have to. The elf sleeping quarters was a relief for the Irish one, for he'd never been with any others of his kind. Hagrid came in the castle some time later, asked of Seamus' whereabouts, and left to find the little guy before morning.

"Tha's good dears," he said, having to duck way down to get into the elf quarters somewhat comfortably. Professor Severus Snape also found out about the leprechaun, and although they didn't like each other for a while, they'd hopefully get time to make up for that. The days at Hogwarts seemed to drag on, and Seamus hadn't wished them to. However, before the end of the year, the leprechaun met all or almost all of the students through Hagrid's classes. "Goodbye all, and hope ta see ya again soon!" Mr. McJemric said, actually trying to step dance a little like the Finnigan boy had taught him. The elf was getting it, but obviously, he wanted his own relations to take over the training.

"I'll be seein' yeh my dear boy," Hagrid said as yet another portkey was handed to the elfling. If Seamus didn't remember any of this all to well, he'd at least hopefully remember Dobby just by what the elf gave him. Of course, he'd given the other friendship, but he'd also produced his former clothing,handing it to the leprechaun. With a small sweeping motion of one hand, the ratty articles turned into a nice little suit and tie. Duplicating these items, Seamus gave one set back to the House-Elf, telling him to use them in important situations. With no more than a little whimper this time, the leprechaun was gone, never to reappear in Hogwarts grounds again, unless someone wanted to call him back. The heads of the students wouldn't be modified by magic, but they probably wouldn't remember a Seamus McJemric Jr. that well after what happens next. However, you can be sure that Dobby does, at least until he is killed later in his own life.

"Wow!" Seamus II said as he landed back home, somehow slowing the portkey so he could be lowered gently. Of course, Hagrid saw this from where he was, thinking that the leprechaun was oddly special. Maybe it had to do with his magic alone, but the half-giant didn't know or care right now. However, he hoped that he'd see the elf again sooner or later. Jennymon, another Digimon the McJemrics had briefly met, was to take over Seamus II's case with _the Daily Prophet_. Actually, she'd put the remarks of his tale in the Digiworld papers, and if it was permitted, they would copy the information into the wizarding one. This had been said to Hagrid as well, and he had told his elf friend about that paper. "It's fine, just as long as that Skeeter woman doesn't mess it up!" Molly had said. This couldn't happen now, which was good as her husband ran to greet his son.

"How was it?" he asked, and the tale was told. That night, Seamus dreamt about Hogwarts again. He was in a darkened room with others. It was the elves quarters, but someone came to get him later on. "Come on frog!" a silky voice said, and Seamus knew it as Professor Snape. This had really happened, so it was nothing either further ahead in the future or never existent. Snape and the leprechaun went down into the professor's potions lab. "If you ever do that Irish magic stuff again, I'll either turn you into what you really are-a frog-or use all of you for potions ingredients. Potions ing ... Shut up frog!" Snape spat before pulling his wand. What happened next would be hell for the little elf, but he'd have to deal with it. "_Crucio_!" Snape said, but the elf jumped out of the way of the curse since he was defenseless, not really, of course. The professor laughed a bit before casting something else. Before Seamus could be transformed, he once again jumped back, making the spell hit a glass vile.

This splattered the elf's body, and he fell to his knees. Casting the torture curse again, Snape was surprised to find that it caused the leprechaun pain as the potion still clung to his clothing. The professor cast something else, cutting the elf's skin a bit. After that, he poured the rest of the potion in. Suddenly, Seamus wanted to cry for help, actually starting to. However, Professor Severus Snape threw him out the door, letting him find his own way back. The kid woke with a start, realizing that his magic had left that night, not to return for a few weeks afterward. "Thank God Hagrid and that Madam Pomphrey woman were there at once that day," the elf said before getting up. Rubeus didn't modify the creature's mind of those events, and he wondered why. Other nice and mean things happened to Seamus whilst he was at the school, but never again did he see Severus Snape, which was good. The mean things weren't as bad as one might think, just little pranks from Fred and George Weasley. Of course, this was both before and after the magic outage, so it was funny all the same. Over all though, the trip was pretty pleasant, all surprises aside.

Seamus II wanted to go back to Hogwarts just to see his elf friends. When he'd gotten sick a few months later, he knew that Misty could have helped him more than either his parents or the doctors could. "I miss you Misty and the others, especially you Dobby!" the elf said the last night of his major sickness, almost the flu if not. Since he'd had some healing magic from the Pomphrey woman's elf, Seamus tried using it. It didn't work because of the almost nonexistent amount, but he tried. Suddenly, getting a pregnant idea, the leprechaun called Misty. He didn't know her rules for DisApparating outside of Hogwarts, but he figured it wouldn't be too bad if Madam Pomphrey or the rest found out. The she-elf came into the boy's room moments later and waved a hand, diagnosing that his flu wasn't completely gone yet.

Her friend was out of the worst parts though, so that was a relief as more healing magic was used. It was just a little, so the leprechaun could get treated normally as well. "Thanks Misty May!" he said before the she-elf shrugged off that last part. It wasn't May, but that was okay with them all. Seamus'd been calling the she-elf that for some reason anyway, thinking her spirits could rise on bad days. "You're very welcome, and I'm sure Severus Snape didn't mean any of those things, did he?" No one knew, but Seamus didn't care either as he lay back on his pillows. Before the healing elf left, her leprechaun friend asked about Dobby and the rest. "There's a party for us later on this weekend, and they're doing fine," she replied. The next morning, Mr. McJemric was feeling a lot better du to both natural and magical methods of care.

"That's nice, but who came in last night son?" the kid's father said. Forgetting that Seamus Sr. could sense the presence of magical beings, his son told the truth: "It was Misty, a house-elf from the school! Oh, that's why I could sense her better than most magical beings that have shown up here," the man said, in his leprechaun form. Seamus Jr. all but guessed that the next part of his teachings could come at any time, and they wouldn't be all about leprechauns, that much. They would be more about Ireland herself and stuff like that. Although the kid has learned things in school, he hasn't learned what his parents had to teach. Since he had grown more, bigger to probably Apparate on his own, his father started the lessons as soon as he could. "Jus close yare eyes if yare nervous my boy," Seamus Sr. said on the first day of training. "Think on where ya want ta go, and then deliberately move to that place," the man continued, soon Apparating behind a tree.

They were still outside, for Molly was doing something indoors with an unmentionable member of the family, at least for a while. The young Digimon concentrated, not on Hogwarts, but on a little cavern some 10 yards away from his father. Since everything of measure in countries like Ireland is metric, I will use standard measuring units because they're easier to deal with. Closing his eyes, the kid still pictured the place before turning. Seamus Sr. never mentioned that part, but his son figured it'd help. With all his concentration on the cave, the boy vanished to land right in its entry way. The tinkling noise of the crack was invigorating to the small elf, but du to his excitement, he didn't make it back all in one piece. However, his father fixed him up good as new once more. Seamus Jr. was supposed to Apparate both of them into the cave's mouth. He had never practiced Side-along Apparition, with himself being the guide, so it would be a challenge. Making it only to the cave, Seamus Sr let go of his son's hand. "What's wrong?" the kid asked, and his father said that he pushed him too much. "Another time then eh?" the man replied to a broad, excited smile from the other.

Seamus Sr. knew his son was just as powerful as himself now, but obviously,this cannot change unless the monster Digivolves past his Rookie form. Suddenly, the elder McJemric man wondered if his son would be the exact copy of his own Rookie form, Leprechaunmon. If that were true, he'd be mean at times, not really meaning to, of course. It was just in the monster's nature, no one knows why. That doesn't make one leprechaun good/bad. It just means that both parties will have to be careful with each other's feelings and stuff.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this, and I am sorry for the longness—if that's a word, ha! I will update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3 Learning the Irish Ways and T

_**Chapter 2. Learning the Irish Ways and Traditions**_

The next day, Seamus Jr. was supposed to Apparate and DisApparate both himself and his father back and forth from a different spot than the cave. However, the place had been shown from a picture, and Seamus I said it was harder to do the magic because you do not have a clear view of the place in question. "That's okay Da!" the kid said before focusing. Thinking about what he'd seen, the boy Apparated, having pulled his left shoulder muscles a bit while doing so. "Are ya okay?" Seamus I said, and the kid shook his head, wanting not to try that again. "It's all right now dear," the man said as he allowed some healing magic to enter the little one's body. "How'd ya do tha? I just did!" Seamus I said before having his son try again, concentrating more. It took about 40 times in order for Seamus II to complete the task successfully without harm to either party.

As he'd known it was going badly on the first try, the elder McJemric had pulled his arm back just seconds before they all had vanished. This was odd, but here it is: Seamus and his son had been Apparating slowly, something about the leprechauns in my stories. As the magic returned to normal speed, Seamus Jr. was expected to Apparate both parties in question. "It worked Da!" the kid said, happily trying to step dance a little, actually making his father smile with his efforts. "That's somethin I'll teach ya later my dear. Although, I think ya got the gist of it from whomever ya met at Hogwarts," Mr. McJemric replied. The rest of the day was spent inside with Molly teaching her son about different things he wouldn't yet have learned at school. He had learned the basics of numbers, reading and stuff. However, he didn't really know much about the Government side of things. Seamus II thought this was boring, but it was necessary to know.

After thinking on it for a while, maybe about two or three years, the kid would know that the stuff had been interesting at best. "I like the two house thing!" he'd said a week later as his father was doing something with the unmentionable member of the family. Seamus couldn't rightly think of the word bicameral, but that's what he'd meant for the Irish legislature. I will not go on with this stuff because I think it'd bore you to tears. However, by the next time Jennymon came to the house, Seamus II had learned all he could about the matter even though he didn't understand. "We have to try getting your son to the Digiworld where all monsters live, the woman had said. "I trust he's read about that world hasn't he?" she continued before anyone could say anything more.

The unmentionable family member, known only to us as a Jimmeress, came over to the witch Digimon then. Hopping into the same chair Jenny occupied, the creature curled on the witch's lap for a while. "Jus somethin ... to remember us by when he goes away to the Digiworld and further perhaps," Molly said. She had then explained that the beast was a young Shaggal and wouldn't get very big. However, it's enough fer him I'd think," Seamus Sr. had added. It was luck that kept the little leprechaun from hearing this conversation because he was already in bed. Whenever he woke again though, the McJemric adults would have to put the Jimmeress back into her cage. She didn't like this much, but she hardly complained. "Oh, it's okay my girl!" Molly said as she was getting the creature ready for a professional checkup.

The woman'd not done this yet, but she was going to today, so that was a relief. The doctors didn't find anything wrong even though one actually witnessed the Jimmer's magic use. She was still young enough that she could do simple spells, but that was all right as the man was interested. He'd probably never held a Jimmer before although he'd probably heard of them in passing. "There you go my pretty," Molly said, not yet giving the creature a proper name. She figured Seamus could do that when he owned the beast sooner/later. What Jennymon had talked about was the Digidestined piece of information. Since Seamus II was born in Ireland, not the Digiworld, he'd have to go to Primary Village for a little while for unknown reasons. "He'll have to be left there though if you don't mind. Don't worry, however, Elecmon is there, and he'll ..." The rest of Jennymon's statement hadn't gotten heard, for Seamus I cut her off gently. "We know who he is Ma'am. Okay then! I'll take him to the Digiworld as soon as he is ready to leave you guys," Jennymon said before going out the door.

Since the little leprechaun never new of the other world, one of the adult McJemrics would have to show him around a little first. This would hopefully beat back any lasting culture shock for the boy, and that'd be good. "Thank you Ms. Jennymon," Seamus I said before going to bed with his wife. That talk had been about three days ago. Now, in the company of his father, Seamus II was in the Digiworld for a while. He'd met up with some of the older monster's friends, _Agumon_ included, surprisingly. "That's cool, but will he Digivolve int ...? What's Digivolvin' Da?" Seamus said before the orange, reptilian monster answered for him. "Okay, thanks um ... Just call me _Agumon_, everyone does," the dinosaur said. "Cool!" Seamus II replied before seeing a monster that looked like a dog, well except for the horn on the beast's forehead that is. "I'm _Gabumon_, and I'd like to have a word with you for a moment if you don't mind?" the monster said, his voice nice and friendly.

After all, he was the Digimon of friendship, so when he had talked to Seamus II, he said that Gennai was preparing a place for the Irish Digimon. Seamus didn't know who this Gennai person was, and his father didn't remember either, but that's okay for now. It's a little cave, but no one knows where it is yet," _Agumon_ said before walking away. With a lot of help from Tentomon, the partner of Izzy Izumi, the cave was found, and inside lay a somewhat small device. It looked like a four-leaf-clover, for that's what it was, in theory at least. In reality, the bug said it was a Digivice, and it probably went to Seamus II. As the elf touched the instrument later, he felt something throughout him as if he were going to Digivolve, whatever that meant, he had thought. However, the change never happened, but there was something new about the monster, at least his Digivice anyway. Its screen read something about the Training form, McJemrimon, but hardly anyone looked at the Digi analyzer much. However, when the thing had been going off, aside from the normal Digivice tones, there was a magical tinkle, lasting throughout the analyzer's message. Suddenly, knowing his own Training name, Seamus I jumped back with a shout of almost horror. "What is it?" the orange monster said with Gabumon's agreement

The man told, and they were both stunned yet a little fearful. Suddenly, Seamus II, I mean McJemrimon, wondered about his next tasks. Thinking about them, he asked, "I guess this means that I don't have to live in Primary Vill ... You will for a while at least son!" the kid's father said a little too sternly. Seeing that the young Digimon was about to cry, _Gabumon_ took his fur coat off very quickly to hug him. "It's all right little M; besides, you've made some new friends already, and that's all that counts, right?" The boy guessed so, but he still started getting teary-eyed anyway. "Whether here or otherwise, you'll always have an angel or two watching over you McJemrimon," a deep, male voice said as Angemon himself came nearer to the cave, on foot this time.

That started the Irish elf off, making him squeeze both the blue monster's hand and his own device tightly. "Wow! You're lucky that doesn't activate like that," _Agumon_ said as, moments later, the instrument was dropped. Seamus II was shaking so violently with sobs that he couldn't help but let go. Luckily though, the device hovered in mid air by way of the elder McJemric man, having somehow regained his Digimon powers over the course of time. That's another thing he told the rest, but the natives didn't need to hear it. There powers worked regardless of how much time they've not been used. A Leprechaunmon's powers dim over time if they're not used since they're all magic. The same would be true of weapons too, and realizing they really didn't have any, both McJemrics discussed it later. After getting back home, Seamus II, oftentimes known as McJemrimon from now on, hoped that everything would be all right. As prayer after prayer flew from both the kid's mouth and head, a model version of T.K's Hope crest started growing brighter. One prayer, however, made a huge difference for the particular Digimon in question.\

Angemon was just flying around at times, now walking however, but he was trying to help get things set up for the new Digidestined. Suddenly though, something started pulling the angel Digi toward an unfamiliar place. He stopped whatever he was doing in order to listen. Seamus Jr. was praying that everything would be all right, and that he would be able to visit his old home again after all this. "I have to go, now!" Angemon said, his eyes starting to prick with tears, as he suspected the kid's were. The other monsters said they would keep up the work while there friend was gone. That was a relief as Angemon flew as fast as his six wings could carry him.

When Seamus II was about to fall asleep, having cried himself there, there was a tap of what sounded like a stick on the boy's window. Since no further action by the kid triggered anything, the angelic Digimon of hope opened the window with a wave of his staff. This wasn't exactly magic, but it would do as he next flew into the room, finding it smallish for his six wings to accommodate. Landing on the carpeted floor, the Digimon went over to the bed, looked at the now slightly awake McJemrimon, and sat on the mattress for a while. After the conversation, which was all teary on the elf's part, he was put to sleep with the slight rocking of Angemon. "Shhh! It's okay my friend," the Digimon said as the boy visibly calmed down. Shielding the elf's frame with a wing or two, Angemon actually let some of his hope drain from himself into the body he was caring for. This was odd, but the crests could become more useful over time, and that would be great.

As she heard voices from her son's room, Molly went to see what was going on. Mr. _Takashi_ had been saying his last words as the woman entered. After the conversation, the male monster had placed a kid's version of an angelic halo over Seamus II's head. It was filled with the light in the mock hope crest, and before Angemon left, he gently kissed the younger monster's brow. The elf rolled over in bed; however, the head piece would stay on no matter what. This was due to a little of the other's "magic", and the light would dissipate by morning. It could come back though when Seamus II needed it. Molly and Angemon talked for a long time before the male monster noticed a bowl on the kitchen table.

Tasting the substance inside, the man wondered what it was for. "It's the frosting for Seamus' leaving feast cake," the woman said just as the Jimmeress next ran up. Washing his hands, Angemon picked up the little creature soon, allowing her to lay there as the conversation finished. The Champion Digimon himself would take McJemrimon to the Digiworld since Patamon had gone to Primary Village before. "That'd be good, thank you!" Molly said before leaving the room. Setting the Jimmeress down again, Angemon too left, going to the Digiworld this time. No one knew if Seamus would be happier with a few friends in that world or not, but they would all hope and pray that was the case.

Aside from the halo, Angemon had left a book of Bible stories for Seamus Jr., and whether the kid read them or not wasn't the issue. The angel Digimon just wanted his elf friend to know that God, his son, and everyone else loved him as well. The next few weeks were spent with the child learning more about himself-not the whole Irish thing though. He had been told of the conversation with Jennymon, and although he would be sad, he could come and visit again whenever he wanted to. "That's good, right?" Seamus Sr. had said now as they were casting different magic and analyzing its effects without digital help. "I guess so," the boy said, producing gold out of thin air. It'd taken him a few tries to do this properly, and even though he'd read some of his Bible-a story about God not liking magic and the implications of someone using such a device for some reason-the kid knew he would be struck down. That night though, he prayed hard that God wouldn't do anything too bad. "I'm sorry for doing magic in or out of your presence Lord," the boy admitted, starting to cry a little.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the crest at the front of the halo, which was now on the dresser. "That's okay my dear! I'm sure if you show me some of your crafts, I would think God wouldn't be as mad as he might be," a voice said, laughing a little beforehand. It had oddly come through Seamus' thoughts, but other than the voice being that of Angemon, the kid knew no more as he was asleep within hours. The step dance trials were to begin shortly, and McJemrimon had to be ready for them. He'd taken a little test over the sport's wrongs and rights anyway; however, he never really kept it up after Seamus Finnigan had shown him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to pick it back up again after all. The day came when Seamus had his leaving feast, but he was still sad that he couldn't stay longer in his home land. He was now able to pour a pint of Guinness, but he was not able to drink any for himself yet. He'd tasted it though from his father's glass, and he'd said it was good. "That's my son!" he'd said as they'd been at a local bar/restaurant. "Ya mean, that's a leprechaun for ya , right,?" another person had said, which made the elder McJemric man smile. That'd been about two weeks ago, so now Seamus Jr., the Jimmeress, and everything else needed was packed up in order to head for the Digiworld soon.

"Will I be able ta keep the Hurlin set ya duplicated fer ...? Yes son, ya will," Molly said, adding that the boy could keep everything he learned about. That night after dinner,Seamus was waiting for Angemon since he'd learned of the changed arrangements. However, he kept his hopes too high because the Digi never showed. "That's all right, I spose!" the kid said, finally able to own his pet. He hadn't named her yet, but that was a problem for the future.

All the Digimon were talking about what Seamus Jr. would Digivolve into. "Maybe it's going to be Leprechaunmon, like his father," _Agumon_ said seriously. Of course, he already knows what was going on, so he had just told the others who hadn't been present that day. Suddenly, Angemon heard the voice of Seamus Jr. in his head, but since it wasn't urgent, he didn't follow the prayer out. "Okay then! Did Gennai hand Seamus Sr. a pack of those Digimon cards too?" the orange mon asked now, just remembering this. Hardly anyone knew what they were used for; however, people guessed.

"Maybe they're there to play card games with or something like that," Tentomon said, but someone cut across him. "I think not. The last time they were used, just recently, they somehow modified the Digimon being tested," _Gabumon_ put in. "Yeah, that's it!" Gomamon said before finalizing his meal in somewhat of a silent fashion. "Gee, I hope Leprechaunmon doesn't eat that lousily!" Gatomon replied. "Maybe not, but I bet he does eat something other than junk food!" the now present Patamon added. This conversation switched from that to other non-essential things, so I will not bore you with it. However, all they really got accomplished, besides Gomamon's stomachache from eating too much, is that Seamus would be coming to the Digiworld sooner or later. He would Digivolve into Leprechaunmon Jr., and he would probably eat more politely than any other person here. "That's just not right," Gatomon said, speaking about what had really happened today. "Just shut it Gato!" everyone else replied, leaving the cat to huff and walk away. "Good!" _Agumon_ said before starting the conversation again, on different topics now.

The Digimon was ready to leave first thing the next morning, almost at least. He had to say goodbye to all his Irish friends including those from school. However, both adult McJemrics said he would see them again. "It's not like you're never comin' back son!" Molly said just as Angemon landed outside on the drive way. "I know, but I'll still miss em an won't be able to talk to em much because ... Knock that stuff off Jim!" the angelic Digimon said as they had joined him. Yet, the man had surprised his friend with his English title. The boy shut up then and there, and all was good as he was bundled into Angemon's arms. All the rest of the stuff had been brought by magic earlier, and even a personal pot of gold was now in the Digiworld cave. However, although it was McJemrimon's, and it was further under the ground, he couldn't access it just yet. The monster had to be a certain age before he could use the money, but no matter. "Bye kid!" Molly said, tears streaming down her face.

She'd turned away in order not to get her only child started, but he could still hear the tears in her voice. However, that didn't matter much as he waved, having to take a hand off Angemon's staff as he did so. "I wouldn't hold that if I were you James," the Digimon said before jumping into the air. Obviously, Seamus had never been flying, without anything metal around him that is. In that case, this was new for the boy as he screamed a bit, for it was a lot like the portkey of earlier. However, it wasn't, and as Angemon explained, the boy almost thought he was going to fall. His protector didn't let that happen though as they flew from Ireland. Once they had gone pretty far, Angemon used his staff to open a special portal to is world.

Crossing the "threshold", the two Digimon wondered why Seamus Jr. had to go to Primary Village. He wasn't a baby anymore, far from it in fact. However, Elecmon had said that there was a Digischool or something like that in the village. Apparently, to know more about the Digimon/there world, Seamus would have to attend. Of course, he didn't know this yet, and as he woke again, for he'd apparently slept, the boy asked. Angemon explained all he knows to a short, groggy nod. Lowering a little, the Digimon confirmed that his friend had to be dropped off here, Primary Village. "Sorry, but it might hurt a little; however, I'll try not to okay?" Angemon asked. With one final glance at the flying hope, Seamus was all but literally thrown down to the ground.

When he landed, he popped back up into the air for a second. "Wow!" he said, looking skyward. However, he didn't find Angemon as he landed on his feet again. He did find another though, Elecmon, the apparent caretaker of baby Digis. "You're far from a baby , but you're cute in an elfin way, I guess," the monster said before guiding Seamus Jr. into another part of the village. "The ground must be made of some elastic or somethin' like that, huh?" the kid said, his Irish running rampid at this point. Noticing this, Elecmon didn't answer for a while, knowing exactly what to do. Setting him in a room, the nine-tailed rabbit told Seamus to stay there for the time being.

"What's this?" the Digimon youngling said as he had soon been shut in. "That's just great!" he added before too much time elapsed. The Jimmeress was still in her cage in the cave, having been taken by Angemon himself; however, Seamus wanted the creature with him now. Calling her was the problem, for he'd not named her yet, and she couldn't hear his thoughts anyway. The Digimon used some of his leprechaun magic though, bringing the creature toward himself. As the beast stepped onto her new owner's left palm, he screamed mightily, covering his mouth seconds later to muffle the sound.

Elecmon came as fast as he could to reach the special room before the "fit" had stopped. "What's ...?" the monster said as he saw Seamus with tears of pain in his eyes. "It's nothing sir!" the other said before feeling a strand of thought, unfamiliar to him, of course, float through his own head. The image was a little fuzzy, but it was that of the Jimmeress' meeting someone similar to herself. The person, more likely _Gabumon_, was trying to teach the creature how to hunt, but before the task was completed, the image faded. "That's weird!" Seamus II said before looking at his now marked hand. The mark took the shape of an oval, and it was glowing silver, itching somewhat badly as it did so. Suddenly, the few passages from _The Time of the Dragon Riders_, which Molly had read in place of real bedtime stories, floated to the youngster's mind.

"That's the Gedwëy Ignasia, a mark all Shur'tugalar use for magic to fight with," the kid's mother had said. It seemed then, that Seamus himself was one of these people now, of course, not with a dragon. However, he figured it would all be the same for magic and stuff like that. Trying to send an image or two to the little Jimmeress, the leprechaun wondered what names she liked. She hadn't obviously thought of such a thing before, but as the Digimon sent an image of himself, the leprechaun portion stuck in the four-legged creature's mind more prominently. "Kinda odd, but I guess Leprechaun can be your name until we come up with a better one!" Seamus II said before noticing a rather different set of thoughts in his mind. Pulling back quickly, the kid got up and exited the cracked door with his pet in toe. He ran far away from where Elecmon was, to another part of the village while trying not to think on too many things. He realized that he could read others' thoughts now, and that scared him a little, so he didn't do it again. Only with his Jimmeress, Leprechaun I mean, would he read her thoughts until he learned more.

Sensing danger somewhere ahead after setting his pet down, McJemrimon pulled his arms into his face. With a great shout, he thrust his hands out to catch whatever monster it was. Noticing that the attack, forever known as an McJemriblast, had hurt the young monster, Seamus went over to see if he could help. "Sorry!" he said, picking the baby up and holding it for a while. "That's okay, I think," the other said in a tiny voice. "You were probably just scared, and most of us Digimon don't actually use our weapons properly for a start. It's accidental I think for a while, but ... Don't talk to him Jenemon!" another Digimon said, coming over to push Seamus out of the way. "_McJemriblast_!" the little elf said, defeating the evil monster as soon as he could. As it turned back into data, McJemrimon did something he'd do many times over. Snapping his fingers, he turned the monster into pure gold coins, storing them in his personal pot. "What'd you do that for?" Elecmon said, his Superthunder Strike ready to blow if it had to. "He was pickin' on this little guy here, and I accidentally had attacked him as well. I had made up for it, but ...

Get in here you!" the Digimon said before shoeing Seamus Jr. into the room again. "You're not to come out of there for a a full twenty-four hour period, you here me?" The kid said his answer just seconds before the door slammed shut, locking on impact. Several hours into the detention, the door magically opened again, Seamus stepped out, and almost ran headlong into Elecmon himself. "I'm sorry for what I've done here today," the leprechaun said, telling the honest-to-God truth. As the rabbit saw the Gedwëy Ignasia, knowing how it was used, he understood. "I didn't mean for you to run off like that in the first place son," the Digimon said to a nod from his new friend. "That's okay; plus, I think I have a new power now, the ... I heard you earlier!" the rabbit said again. For many days, Seamus was filled with a little dread that he might attack some of the other baby Digimon at school, which he now attended. The first day was just getting syllabi and stuff like that.

However, after that, each professor, most if not all from the Digidestined days of Tai's group, started the real lessons. "Thank you Professor I!" Seamus had said one day after Cabuterimon had shown the class how not to Digivolve a monster, using Tai's bad example with his own partner before showing a corrected version. The leprechaun actually got a small chance to look at his Rookie form, the exact one of his father, but that was okay after a while. The "practice Digivolution" as Professor Cabuterimon Izumi had put it wasn't to last for very long, but each monster got to see what his/her new forms would be anyway. The reason I say new is because some of the monsters weren't out of their Fresh forms yet, but that was all right with everyone. Cabuterimon still had battles to fight as well, but when he wasn't doing that or hanging out with friends, he was in the classroom. The school was near the Primary Village nursery, actually a separate part of the village altogether. However, after one such class with Professor _Takashi_, Angemon that is, for he had somehow used his Digidestined's last title as well, Seamus knew that anything was possible if you had hope. He and his friends actually attended a little makeshift church service with the angelic Digimon as the pastor. He really wasn't that kind of material, but most of the people thought so as they listened. I will not bore you with all the school stuff, but we might be able to sit in on a class or two for each course taught. This way, you can get a small glimpse of how Digimon are taught and things like that.

The school is a first-time thing this year, so it might flop just as it could burst onto the Digiworld scene. "Hey kido!" someone said from a doorway into one teacher's personal office. The person was talking to Seamus II, and he answered, but he wanted to talk to the teacher with that last name as well. "Weird!" the leprechaun said after handing over his half-finished worksheet. "I think I need help on some of it, so ... Please don't kill me with that har ... whatever it is sir!" the young monster said. "I won't hurt you with anything, but I will help you as well as any other troubled students in class tomorrow," _Ikakumon_ replied with a small laugh. The worksheet had been on the Digivolution forms of Gomamon himself, putting them together from a list of possible answers.

It was a multiple checkbox thing, but the back of the sheet had a tree, and that's where the McJemric kid was stuck. He had to try remembering what the forms were from different standpoints, like the Rookie to Champion Digivolutions. "That sucks!" he said that night, lying on a bed in the Boy's dorm, just a little cordoned off room from others. "I hate that I can't get them in the right order, and ... Oh well!" he whispered, finally going to sleep. If that were going to get put on a test, the leprechaun didn't want to mess up because he knew then there would be hell to pay.

The next day was a Saturday, the weekend for everyone. "Well, what do you want to do?" the Jenemon said before suddenly, and unexpectedly, Digivolving into a Training form of _Jekuamon_. "I have no idea, but how did you change silently?" Seamus asked. "Have no idea either!" the other said before running off. Suddenly, as the leprechaun heard some good Irish music, he started to dance a little. Noticing he was near a hole in the ground, he jumped back a bit too far, for he ran into someone. "Sorry!" he said before stopping his antics. "That's okay kid!" the other person remarked snidely while pushing McJemrimon toward the hole.

Once the elf was inside, the evil monster shut the trap, leaving it in total darkness. Trying to get out wasn't the issue although Seamus didn't know how. It was that he didn't have light to see by. He had two sticks he was rubbing together, but these didn't help. Saying the word _garjzla_, light burst from his marked hand. It lasted for a second, but before he knew it, Seamus II was in his Fresh form again, greatly affecting his Jimmeress as well. Angemon pulled the little Digimon out of the trap, fed him some good food, and pretty soon, he was back to normal. He had learned a crucial role as a once-bonded partner now: When a Dragon Rider is drained, the animal is too even though this case is slightly different. The evil monster was not defeated that day, and he wouldn't be until Leprechaunmon himself showed up.

However, the Digivice had beeped, warning of danger before. Seamus just didn't listen or look at the instrument. Having to still finish his essay on why it's important for a Digimon to eat, sleep, and get proper care in order to correctly Digivolve, the kid wanted to work on it. However, Tentomon said the paper wasn't due for a while, so that was a plus. McJemrimon apologized to Leprechaun about his recklessness earlier, and she had sent an image of doing the same for her partner otherwise. "Thank you girl!" the Digimon said before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Several hours later as he had awoke again, Seamus was taken to a restaurant. If you readers remember any of the _Digimon Adventures_ season one stuff, you'd know that the place was now under the management of _WereGarurumon_ himself.

After having a nice meal, which was very filling and watched by the monsters of _Tai_ _Kamiya's_ day, Seamus asked _Agumon_ about the tags and crests. "The crests were hidden all over the continent of Server the last time we checked, and they still might be there for you guys too," the orange monster said before joining his friends, _Gabumon_ not among them, of course. When the blue Digimon wasn't either fighting evil or teaching, he had this job here with the restaurant. There was still the condition that one had to pay for any meals he/she had there, but although you had to help out a little if you couldn't pay right away, it wasn't like before. You can find the information about this in the _Digimon Adventures_ episode "_WereGarurumon's_ Diner" should you want to know more. As it was, after Seamus had helped out for his meal bill, using a little of the gold from his father's pots to pay it, he had a first-ever side job. Of course, this was on the weekends, and he could get paid, so that happened to be great for the young monster.

Aside from helping his mother in the kitchen, Seamus hadn't done any other work like that. Although he didn't want to do this kind of stuff for a living, it gave him a fairly good reason to leave Elecmon and the other Primary Villagers alone, getting self-reliant on both their part and his as well. "That's what Professor Kido's trying to do now! He's trying to make us be reliant on ourselves when we can, not asking others for help much!" Seamus said to one of his friends now. They were heading to school, having to walk there, but that was okay. "I don't think that's it although you can!" _Jekuamon_ replied. The students reached the first set of trees marking the beginning of the school yard.

"What a way to use Joe's crest Professor Kido, thank you!" Seamus said, finally able to see the teacher through a crowd of people. He was helping someone put up something high in one of the trees, and he had to use some of his harpoon torpedo powers to do it. However, aside from the other little Digimon gathered around, Seamus didn't flinch as the weapon kept going off every now and then. "I think he should go first then!" a high-pitched voice said from somewhere to the left, and McJemrimon's stomach dropped. After the wire was positioned, _Cabuterimon_, I'm sorry, Professor _Izumi_, helped the leprechaun make his way upward. "Now, just walk across!" _Agumon_ said, trying to teach about having courage for things like that and more.

"The knowledge of the wire's tightness might help too, you know?" Professor I replied from down below. Lightly bouncing on the wire a bit, just to get the feel of it, he tried taking a step forward. Using his arms to balance, the kid was making it across. Suddenly however, the wire was yanked a bit, moving slightly back and forth. No one knew who was doing this, but Seamus almost lost it a couple of times. However, he somehow kept his footing, not using magic this whole time. Just like Pixymon preventing Tentomon from flying that day, Seamus was prevented from using spells. As the Digimon made it across the wire to another set of trees, he turned around.

Putting his arms down to his sides, he prayed a little that whatever courage he'd hopefully gained would guide him further. He took one step, then two, and he was off, a little faster than before. He slowly gained speed as the other Digis encouraged him onward, and when he saw a strange, orangish light coming from what _Agumon_ held up, Seamus all but ran the rest of the way. "Now just jump down," the reptilian Digimon said, and his friend was beaming from ear to ear as he did so, being caught by a now standing _Cabuterimon_. "You went a little overboard, but I'm glad you did, both of you!" the leprechaun said, his legs now shaking with something akin to fright. However, he wasn't scared, not really at least.

He was just happy to be back on "terra firma" as Izzy called it. The real lessons began shortly after that, Professor _Kamiya's_ class kicking them off. "If you were in Hogwarts school, you'd probably be a true Gryffindoor one day kid," Leomon said just at lunchtime. "Thank you sir!" Seamus said before getting a mock crest of courage. These wouldn't be like the original ones, and no one could use them for Digivolution, but they would always remind the students how hard they've worked at school. "Keep that light glowing, ya here?" _Agumon_ had joked earlier, knowing that he himself could only keep the real crest that way. However, McJemrimon, or whatever name he was called, would try to accomplish the task.

"Wow!" the boy said as he had spent a day just looking at where the orange monster and the rest of his friends had gone back then. Of course, this was from pictures and stuff like that, but it was fine after a while. The next day was like the first, except no wires had to be crossed either manually by foot or with Elecmon getting angry with someone. "That's good!" Seamus said, sitting in his seat in Professor Ikakumon _Kido's_ class. "Did you study hard?" _Jekuamon_ said, almost trying to peer over the desk at the test answers on the board. "Yes, and don't cheat. That's not being so reliable now is ... All right kids," the rather grough, deepish voice of the professor said before walking around and handing out test papers.

"You'll have to the end of the class period in order to finish these up, and if you miss, you have to make it up. Do your best there McJemrimon!" the professor whispered after handing a test over. "When I say go, flip your test over and start please," the monster added as he got back to the front of the room. "Hope you do well!" Seamus whispered to his closest classmates, and they agreed. The signal was given, test papers were flipped, and people started writing on them in number two pencil. When it came down to the Digivolution tree, Seamus was a little foggy still, but he did the best he could, actually hoping that he'd get it right this time. However, the crest of that trait didn't glow, but that was all right.

At the end of the hour, only one of the students was still testing, and it wasn't either McJemrimon or his friend. The weekend brought Seamus back to the restaurant for work, and everyone eating there wondered about it. "It's just for some extra money ... for uh some new clothes," Seamus had said, having to think of something. He probably needed new clothes if he was going to Digivolve sooner/later. That's what Professor _Izumi_ had said upon looking at the boy recently. "I think you're going to Digivolve soon, but don't quote me on that," he had said. Seamus, now wondering about that also, thought it would be cool to actually Digivolve without help.

Now though, he was trying to make friends with any monster he met. He figured that that would get him the mock crest of friendship, but he also figured that gaining all the crests would make him greedy. "I don't think so because you're getting them the right way, not begging for them, you know?" _Gabumon_ said that night. Seamus had come to him, wishing the Digimon could have played Matt's harmonica a little. "Feeling down?" the monster had said just before work today. McJemrimon hated to admit it, but he was missing his home a lot. "That's okay! There were things Matt missed about home as well when he was in the Digiworld," the blue Digi said, actually rubbing the Irish one's back with a real hand.

"Thanks _Gabu_; I really needed that, I guess," Seamus said. Snapping himself out of this, the Digimon almost dropped a plate he had been washing. Don't think he does this only, but he also helps cook if he is needed. However, trying to not drop the dish soas not to earn unnecessary time here, McJemrimon carefully put it in the sink again. Suddenly, something jumped in back of him, and he was tapped on a shoulder. Knowing whom it was, the young monster said, "Mind warning me before you Digivolve like that ag ...? Sorry McJemrimon!" _WereGarurumon_ said before looking over the work spaces. "Pretty good!" the werewolf added upon leaving again.

"I bet he doesn't know who he really is under that fur and stuff," McJemrimon whispered. He was lucky that no one else heard though. The next day was the same, and for an instant, Seamus didn't miss Ireland much afterward. On Monday however, school took up again, and there was a notice taped to a board in the commons area. It said that there would be the first recess for the young Digimon. Although, unlike other recesses they've had each day after lunch, this one was more like a field trip but without all the cost and stuff. "What is it do you think?" _Jekuamon_ said before they all went to class. "I have no idea, but if it's what I think it is, I might be able to teach you guys something about myself!" McJemrimon said. The bell rang, and everyone was heading to class soon after. Normally, they would all have to be in their seats, but since the school thing is a new idea, the staff was very lenient.

The first class of this day was the one with _Biyomon's_ leadership. Of course, she couldn't Digivolve right now due to the room's size, but that was okay as she spoke about the love between Digidestined and partners. "That's what made me Digivolve into my ultimate form, and I am sure if Professor _Izumi_ has taught his class before, you would know that the crest has to work for those higher ... Sorry, but we know Professor," one of the kids said, not exactly getting angry. _Biyomon_ just shook this off, thinking the Digimoness was a little snob anyway. However, class resumed after all that. The Digimoness did have a detention from the bird monster though, the exact time and place unknown. _Ikakumon's_ class was next, and praying that they'd get their tests handed back today, Seamus hoped he did a good job.

Indeed, the papers were handed back, and although Seamus missed one question on the Digivolution tree diagram, he did earn himself a crest. "Very good my young friend!" a voice said from a communication device some yards away from where the classroom lay. It was Gennai praising Seamus' efforts at school, but since the Digimon didn't know who was speaking, he had to be clear about it. Suddenly, at recess, the leprechaun Digimon was handed a pack of cards. These were, if you recall, the same cards _Gabumon_ and the rest were talking about. "What are they?" Mr. McJemric asked, but there was no response from Gennai. As expected though, Seamus did show some other Digis about himself, the Hurling part anyway. Since a lot of the monsters were still smaller, the game was on the ground, and no hurleys could be used. It was the game where you just pass the ball around and stuff, using your hands to serve over the nets. It was a little hard, but at least everyone had fun for a change. "Very good!" McJemrimon said as one of the little Digimon brought the ball up, actually speeding the game up more than the leprechaun magic allowed.

"That's it guys," Seamus said later as someone had gotten hurt. The cards had been explained soon after recess, for Tentomon's class was then. "I think they are some kind of Digimon modification cards or something like that," the bug monster said. He looked at one of the cards, sliding it into a special slot on Seamus McJemric's Digivice. After saying the Digimodify chant, and whatever the card showed, Seamus' body acted accordingly. However, before the card could be taken from the device, the leprechaun broke the spell/whatever it was with magic. "Well! That's not normal I don't think," Tentomon said before putting the card back in the stack. "Why can't we just Digivolve to get stronger? Why do we have to modify ourselves to ...? I have no idea, but I bet Izzy can tell us!" Tentomon said, contacting his own Digidestined.

A/N I hope this was a good chapter, and I am sorry if not all of the weird words—Japanese names and such—are itallicised properly. I have to take a little summary part back though, for not just the quoted spells will be in itallic; others will be too. There were a lot of new characters not in the main items I had set up, but I hope you still enjoyed. I still need some reviews on all three chapters now, so please get them out there even though there is no cover for the story.


End file.
